Making my wrongs right
by Hmz0975
Summary: 200 year old miserable vampire Bella gets a chance to go back to the year 2005 and steer her life in a completely different direction and maybe just maybe she will find love in someone completely unexpected on this journey.


A/N: Just a one shot that came in mind. Nessie was never born and BD did not happen.

"Are you sure of this?" asked my closest companion and confidant of the past few years "There is no coming back Bella. Once you choose to do this I will not be able to bring you back even if you want to"

I snorted, like there was anything for me to come back to. I was in my personal hell at the moment and anything would be better than this.

"I am sure Reagan" I said with full surety. I had never been more confident of a decision in life. I knew that this was what I wanted. This was what I needed.

She sighed "I guess I won't be seeing you again after this as our paths will hopefully never cross again"

That thought saddened me a bit. Reagan had been my only hope, my only friend in this world of darkness. I would miss her. She was the only one I trusted in this world of dark walls and bloodshed and a big part of me felt terrible for doing this to her, leaving her alone here to suffer.

"As much I like you I hope our paths never cross" I said with full honesty and she nodded her head knowing that the path that I had chosen had no place for her or anyone of this world in my life.

I removed my black coat with a purple line that classified me as a part of the Elite guard and the Volturi crest that I had worn for the past two centuries and kept it in her outstretched hands. I hopefully would never see it again.

"What will you tell Aro?" I asked hesitantly. I knew if that man even got a hint of what I was trying to pull he would use every evil trick he knew to stop me.

"Don't worry about him" she said "In a few minutes he will have no idea of who Bella Swan is"

I nodded my head "Thank you once again Reagan. I don't know what I would have done without you"

She gave me a warm smile, a smile I had rarely seen in this dark prison where I had been a prisoner for the past several decades.

"I am glad that my power could do someone good. I had made peace with the fact that it was only for Aro's greed and selfishness"

"Will Edward… I mean the Cullens recognize me?" I asked hesitantly, thinking of my ex husband and former family who I had not seen or spoken to in almost a century.

"It will be like you never existed" she said making me remember the days when I had been told these same words. What I naïve teenager had I been? I lived in the world of fairytales and had no clue of what reality was. I had doomed myself to this life through my own stupidity. I wish I had ran in the opposite direction when I first found out what the Cullens were but in my defense I was a stupid kid who thought that a lion falling in love with a lamb was romantic. But now I knew that such love only led to the destruction of both the lion and the lamb.

"Will you go back to that shape shifter? What was his name Jacob?" she asked curiously

I shook my head as a smile graced my face remembering the face of my personal sun and the last time I had seen him. It had been on the day of my wedding as I danced with him. I wish I would have listened to him at that time. Maybe things could have changed but a part of me knew that it was pointless. I was too far deep in this mess by then. His angry face as he shouted at me was my last memory of him as after I was changed on my honeymoon, gladly accepting this pathetic eternity I never went back to see him or to see anyone of my previous life. As the wolves stated because the Cullens changed a human the treaty was over and we would be killed on sight if we kept foot in Forks.

"Unknown to him I kept tabs on him and his descendents over the years" I said remembering him and all that I had found out over the years "He imprinted on a beautiful girl named Olivia two years after I left and had four children with her three boys and a girl. He became the chief of the tribe and lived a long healthy life with Olivia by his side. They both died at the age of ninety four in one another's arms surrounded by Children, Grandchildren and Great Grandchildren" I said as I looked at her "He will really love her and she will be perfect for him. I will not take that from him by entering his life and making him fall for me. You know his youngest great granddaughter recently gave birth to a son and they named him Jacob after Jake" I said as a fond smile took over my face.

"Why?" she asked with a perplexed expression "Why torture you by finding all this out?"

"I really did love him Reagan. Maybe not as much as he did but I still cared for him and wanted he to be happy and he did find happiness in the end"

"But you did not" she said making it a statement instead of a question

"There is no one else to blame for my mistakes but me"

She nodded her head sighing

"What will happen to you and the others?" I asked hoping that even she would get her freedom

"The world will go back to like it was. They will forget about me and you as we were not here originally but I will come back in a few months or years"

"Why?" I asked her painfully "You want to leave as much as me"

"I am bound to the Volturi by Chelsea. No matter where I am or which year it is the binds cannot be broken or reversed. Once she binds you till she lets you go she can control you and it is painful to be away from her and this castle. I will be loyal to her no matter what and I will have to come back or the mental torture will be worse than the pain of the changing. You are lucky she cannot control you because of your shield. Look at Marcus he has been trying to leave since the past thousand years but cannot"

I nodded my head knowing the truth in her words. We were all mere puppets in the game Aro was playing and unfortunately none of us had the power to go against him.

"Will you remember me?" I whispered

She shook her head "No only you will remember everything but if I come across you I will get my memory back of these past years and I hope that day never comes"

"I wish your power worked on you and not only on others" I said

She gave me a small smile "I wish that too sometimes" "Last chance, are you sure you want to do this?"

I gave her a nod knowing my decision was final.

"Fine then, which year did you say you wanted to go to?"

"2005 Forks Washington where Charlie stayed" I said, my father's name sounding foreign on my tongue. I had not spoken of him in so long but not a day passed when I did not think of him and what could have been my life if only the circumstances had been different.

"Stand in the circle and lower your shield" she said as I followed her orders standing in the circle she had drawn out in one corner of her room. Luckily for us all the rooms were soundproof so no one had overheard our conversation in this castle filled with supernatural creatures. She started muttering a few words under her breath and I felt my head throb with intense pressure as if someone had taken a hammer and was banging on it relentlessly.

It was almost like seeing a film as one after the other images started floating in my mind. Me as a five year old sitting in Renee's lap as she fed me pancakes and told me stories, going to Forks in the summer and Charlie pushing me on the swing and taking me fishing every year. Meeting Jake and making mud pies on First Beach. Talking to the few friends I had in Phoenix and reading Wuthering heights, going back to Forks to live with Charlie. Seeing the Cullens on the first day itself followed by the van accident where Tyler's van almost killed me. Finding out what Edward and his family were and the baseball game. Being hunted by James and the vampire bite. Edward leaving me and finding comfort in Jacob and repairing those bikes. Coming to Italy to save Edward and seeing the three kings for the first time. Being hunted by Victoria and the Newborn battle where Jake hurt himself badly. My wedding to Edward and the honeymoon to Isle Esme where Edward refused to get intimate before I was changed disregarding every pleading of mine. My stubbornness to become like him and he finally relenting biting me on the fifth day of our honeymoon, the agonizing three day long pain and becoming a newborn, getting intimate with Edward and finding that it was nothing like I thought it would be. It was painful beyond words as due to me being a virgin when changed every time my hymen was split it would rejoin itself quickly, making the act unbearable.

Finding out that Edward had confused the pull he had for my blood and silent mind for love and that we had nothing in common because of the century long age difference. Trying to love Edward but failing again and again. The realization that he was no prince charming now that I was like him, my irritation with Alice who always wanted to dress me up in her designer clothes no matter what I liked or wanted and at Rosalie for being a bitch on my face and telling me what a mistake I had made by choosing this life.

Getting tired of living like the Cullens and going to school again and again and telling Edward that I wanted a divorce, him refusing and trying to mend our relationship but finally agreeing when he realized that my mind was set, I leaving the family and travelling like a nomad before meeting Zafrina in the Amazonian jungles who trained me to use my shield and to develop it, staying with her and her sisters for two decades before travelling north and meeting other nomads. Meeting Garrett and becoming good friends, him wanting more than friendship and my refusal to ever take a mate, travelling with him for a few years before he met his mate in Kate Denali and my separating from them both, meeting the Irish coven and Peter, Charlotte but choosing to stay a lone nomad.

Getting caught by Demetri in New York when I lowered my shield for a few hours and finding out that the Volturi had been tracking me for years. Demetri taking me back to Volterra and my refusal to join their coven. Aro using Chelsea to bind me but it failing due to my shield.

Being locked in the dungeons without blood for three months almost killing me and feeding on a human for the first time when finally released, begging to be killed but refused again and tortured even more. Accepting the position of the guard without any choice and being forced to feed on humans only. Training, fighting and Killing for years and years, seeing the Cullens again on a mission and a human girl with them who they were confident was Edward's mate and was to be changed soon. Reagan being captured from Norway due to her power to make another person time travel changing the past or impacting the future, becoming good friends in this miserable life together and telling her all about my past. Finally asking her to send me in my past to rectify my mistake and wanting a human life far away from the world of supernatural.

The film ended and I opened my eyes again. It felt like I had dreamt after so long. I had forgotten so many of my before the change memories in the transformation and I hardly remembered how Renee or Charlie even looked. I blinked a few times trying to adjust to my surroundings which felt like an odd gesture after so long as we had no need to pretend to be human in the Volturi Castle. I had expected to be back in Reagan's room but it looked like I was in a cramped up space. I could hear voices around me but I tuned out trying to find out exactly where I was. I looked around me trying to get a clue when I saw a woman in her late fifties sitting right next to me dozing lightly. My eyes widened and I tried to control my breathing in a way to avoid myself from draining her. It would do no good to drain her if I was surrounded by humans who could get suspicious of who I was. I frowned when I realized that I could not smell her warm blood, it held no attraction to me and trying to stop myself from breathing was a bad idea.

I coughed loudly. My throat felt raw and thirsty but my thirst was for something else. I touched my throat which felt different trying to find out what it was craving before my eyes landed on a water bottle kept in front of me. 'Water' how could I be thirsting water?

Without thinking too much I quickly opened the bottle cap and emptied the bottle of its contents chugging down the liquid and relaxing as it felt good.

I looked around my surroundings once again after I put the bottle down. It felt like I was in a plane but not the planes the Volturi owned or that were common these days. The model was old like centuries old and lacking in technology and design making me think that I was in a different era.

Wait Different era? Had Reagan's power worked? Was I actually in the year 2005 instead of 2205?

There was only one way to find out. I quickly got up from my window seat excusing myself out trying to reach the place I needed to be, almost falling on my butt. Damn you clumsiness!

I quickly apologized to the man I had accidently hit in the chest before making my way to the lavatory to see for myself what I looked like. I opened the door and entered closing my eyes before I took in my appearance in the mirror now hanging opposite me. What if I was wrong? What if Reagan's power had somehow gone wrong and I was still a Volturi guard out on a mission? What if I was still the hard cold frozen monster that I had become?

I took a deep breath, the action still feeling new before I opened my eyes and faced reality.

I stood in shock as I looked at myself in the small mirror. My skin was pale and soft, nothing like the hard exterior I was accustomed to. My hair was brown and reached my mid back and my eyes, they were chocolate brown instead of the crimson red I saw every time I looked into a mirror. I looked human. I was human. I was wearing a sleeveless white eyeless lace shirt and a parka on the top. I touched the soft material of my shirt liking how it felt on my soft skin.

I felt a few water droplets on my hands and looked up to see where this water was falling from. I almost gave out a small laugh when I saw that I was the one who was leaking or rather crying as I now had the ability to do so. I wiped a few stray tears before touching my skin and hair smiling all throughout like I was a child left alone in a candy shop.

I took a deep breath filled with happiness and renewed energy. I was human again. The possibly seventeen year old Isabella Marie Swan, at least I looked seventeen from my appearance and the vague memories I had of my human life and this was my second chance to take control over my life and live once again. I knew how fortunate I was as not many got another chance in life but a bud of determination had made its place in my mind. I was going to live my life to the fullest this time around, my 'human' life that I was going to hold onto. As Edward had once said ours world's did not mix and it was better in that way. I was not meant to be a part of his world and the only thing I had achieved from trying to be was regret and pain.

This time around things would be different. I was going to give humanity a chance. I was going to live with Charlie and spend time with him to the fullest. I was going to make friends in Forks and get to know them. I was going to reconnect with Jake and maybe even Emily and be genuine trustworthy friends to them. I was going to go to the college of 'my choice' and was going to make Charlie proud by my achievements. I was going to marry someone who genuinely loved me and did not mind showing it physically and was going to live a healthy long life away from all of this supernatural interference. The old Bella Swan who was dazzled by their beauty and perfection was dead and in her place was this new Bella who had her flaws and proudly accepted them loving herself. My travels as a nomad and the years with Zafrina had sure taught me this. You cannot love another completely till you don't love yourself. The first step of loving is to accept your own self for whatever you are. Maybe that was the problem why I was so taken with the Cullens, I had no confidence in my own abilities and looks and so sought approval from elsewhere. But things were different now. I may look like a seventeen year old but I had the experience of a two hundred year old and that is a long time to go without accepting what you are and so not in a narcissistic way but I did love myself and could stand on my own two feet.

With this thought in my mind I made my way back to my seat and settled down hoping for some clue to tell me where exactly I was. I had a doubt that I was on my way to Port Angeles where Charlie would be waiting for me but I could not be a hundred percent sure as this was a really long time ago and though my memories were coming back to me they were taking their own sweet time. I opened the handbag that looked to be mine and saw my belongings in it. I took a look at my old passport before my eyes fell on the book lying in my bag, Wuthering Heights, my once upon a time favorite book. The copy looked well worn and used but I knew that this was because I had read it over ten times. I slowly lifted the cover opening the book and read the first few lines of the first chapter trying to remember the words written and how much I liked to read this. After leaving the Cullens I had never read Wuthering Heights again as in all actuality I believed that that girl who liked this book was dead. In a fit of rage I had torn the only copy I owned in tiny pieces and I could never get myself to buy another copy again. I was angry at myself and detested everything that made me that girl and this book was one of those things.

An in-flight announcement pulled my attention away from the book and I listened with my now weakened senses that we were soon landing in Port Angeles and the seat belt sign was on making me sigh in relief. I was in the last leg of the journey and the majority was done with me already covering the four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle. Only one hour was now left and that was going to be in Charlie's cruiser. Unlike the last time I was desperately waiting to see my father and sit in his cruiser with red and blue lights on the top. I had missed him and everything that was associated with him.

It was raining when we landed and I looked in awe outside the window. Being locked up in a windowless castle for decades had made me appreciate nature in a way no one else could and I craved to feel those water droplets on my skin. I still liked the sun more, rarely seeing it if ever but the rain and cold was not that bad now that I had learnt to live without it.

Charlie was waiting for me by his cruiser when I landed and he looked extremely awkward and uncomfortable as if he was scared that I would take the next flight out and run out of here or start talking about my period and ask him to get me tampons. I still did not know which scenario would scare him more.

He tried giving me a one-armed awkward hug but I was having none of that. I tightly wrapped my arms around him hugging him and mentally apologizing for how I had behaved the last time I was here. I was seeing him after so long and was just not ready to let go yet. The last information I had conquered about Charlie seeped through my mind and a few tears made their way down my eyes. It still felt new and unusual to have the ability of crying though I would take it any day over the dry sobbing that was possible at most in my old life.

According to my 'sources' who had been Alice at that time, my sudden death on my honeymoon had shocked and pained Charlie a lot and he had refused to believe it without seeing my body from his own eyes that the Cullens had been unable to provide. He had searched for me for days without eating or sleeping completely neglecting his health or job. Seeing his plight I had thrashed and throbbed in Edward's arms and begged him and Carlisle to let me go in front of Charlie and tell him the truth but they had refused saying that I was a newborn and Alice had claimed that I would drain him on sight and of course of letting another human know of our existence was frightening enough. That had also been my biggest fight with Alice as I could never believe that I would kill my own father no matter how thirsty I was or what she claimed to have seen. In the end though they had won and I had locked myself in my room an entire week to grieve for the suffering I had caused my father through my own selfish decisions. I had not cared for anyone other than myself and now my father was bearing the brunt of it. He had searched for me for about two whole months before returning back to Forks though his life had changed forever. He quit his job no longer being able to concentrate on it and refused to leave the house unless necessary becoming a mere shadow of himself. If it would not have been for Billy and Sue I did not even want to think what could have happened in those dark days. They forcibly broke into the house one day with Sam in tow and packed Charlie's bags without his permission as they knew he would refuse if asked and Charlie was forced to move in with Sue, Leah and Seth. He had tried to refuse and say that he did not need anyone but Billy had just told him to cut the drama as he was like a brother to him and he was not going to let him die so easily. Billy had wanted to let Charlie stay with him but owing to the fact that Jake was so heartbroken and bitter after what I had done, Sue felt it was better if Charlie was away from Jake for a while. Their temporary arrangement worked for close to six months and Sue did everything she could to heal Charlie's broken heart and long gone will to live before Charlie was found dead in his sleep. No one knew how he died as he was completely healthy but some speculated he died of loneliness and misery. When this news reached me I had fallen to the ground in a very human gesture shouting as loud as I could. I was devastated that I had caused this and even though Edward tried to help it was pointless and the first cracks in our relationship had appeared.

"Bella" said Charlie pulling me out of my agonizing thoughts. A worried expression was on his face as he looked at me. He looked the same as always and I stared at him wondering if he would disappear if touched like an illusion.

"Bells are you okay?" he asked again "You are scaring me kiddo"

I shook my head coming out of my phase "Yeah Dad I am okay" I said as I realized that calling him 'dad' after so long had felt so good "Was just thinking of all the good times I spent here with you. I missed you"

His eyes took over a glazed look "I missed you too kiddo"

I gave him a smile as we walked towards his cruiser. He asked me how my mom was and told me that he had bought me a new car which I already knew was my beloved truck. He started talking of the weather but I quickly diverted the topic to more interesting conversations and soon we were laughing and talking like we had spent no time apart and before I knew it we had reached the two bedroom house that I had called home once.

He showed me my room and it was exactly how it had been the first time around and I spent an entire hour just thinking of the good and bad memories of my room. First things first I decided to throw out the rocking chair as it fell under the category of bad, seal the window so that no one could enter and cut that damn tree that made it easier for a person to jump in. There was no use for any of that anymore.

By the time I had made a list of what went where and started unpacking a loud horn was heard outside and Charlie shouted to me that we had guests. I smiled internally knowing who these guests were and excitedly made my way downstairs.

As expected our guests were Billy and Jacob and Charlie stood by my truck. Conversation stayed pretty much the same as the first time though I made a little more effort to be a part of the conversation and made a note to never flirt with Jacob even if it was unintentional and harmless in my eyes. He was a fifteen year old who could take it in another way and with Olivia entering the picture and me staying away from everything supernatural it made no sense to go down that road.

They left after dinner and I promised Jacob that I would come to meet him very soon once I adjusted in my new school. After talking to Charlie for some more time I headed to bed in preparation for tomorrow as tomorrow was my first day in Forks High.

The next day started almost the same way like last time making me believe that things would go the same way if they were not changed. After breakfast and planning of what all needed to be changed in order to not fall in the paths of the Cullens such as avoiding the van incident from happening I made my way to school in my Chevy truck. Though a part of me was still nervous I knew what was going to happen and who all was I going to meet and this time around I was curious to make some good human friends and memories.

After getting my schedule and map from Mrs. Cope I made my way to my first class of the day English and took my seat like the new girl I was pretending to be. Attending school several times with the Cullens had made me know all these things that any teacher could teach learnt by heart and I was just glad that I had not lost the memory I had formed as a vampire when transformed again into human.

Eric was still the first one to greet me and I soon started talking to him not even bothering that he called me Isabella instead of Bella though I had corrected him on it later. Living in Italy, for some reason the brothers preferred to call me Isabella instead and I had gotten used to it by now. I was again introduced to Jessica, Angela, Mike and the others on the lunch table. Mid lunch I had felt the hair on my back rise and I knew that this was because 'they' had arrived but I refused to look at them and have that staring contest again with Edward. Instead I decided to pretend that I had not seen them and carried on my conversation with Angela about Shakespeare and the sonnets he had written. This Angela was still the same sweet girl she had been before and it almost felt like I was picking up where I had left.

Biology was the next class and I was mentally prepared for what was going to happen. I took a deep breath hoping that everything would still stay the same and Edward would not lose control before I walked down the aisle sitting on the seat next to him.

As expected as soon as the air in the room made my hair fly and the scent reach his nose, he went rigid in his seat and his eyes turned hostile and furious, his eyes turning coal black. He leaned away from me sitting on the extreme edge and his face turned into an expression of disgust as if he had smelt something bad. I pitied the man at the moment as I knew how difficult it was to be around your singer and not drain them. I sighed as my thoughts led me to those dark days I had passed and how I had found my singer in a fourteen year old when on a mission in Chicago. The poor girl had not survived even a minute and I had silently sobbed for the next few days as I had broken the only law I followed in this pitiable existence. Even when we were supposed to eat with the brothers or masters as we termed them in the feeding room as a part of the elite guard I never fed on children. It was one thing I followed as law and I had broken that.

I shook my head trying to bring myself back to the present. There was nothing I could do about it anymore. It was done. The only thing I could do was forget about it and move on taking it like a nightmare. Thinking about the past was only going to bring negative thoughts in my present and now that I had been given this second chance I was going to utilize it to the fullest not wasting time over spilt milk.

I concentrated on the lecture on Cellular Anatomy even though I had studied it close to twenty times by now and before I knew it the bell rang and Edward was out of class. I knew where he was going and what was going to happen and made my way to the truck talking to Mike on the way back. He told me about how he was born in San Diego California and moved here to Forks when he was ten as his father wanted to be closer to his Folks and how he was a lover of the sun and in return I told him how I had too lived in San Francisco for the first seven years of my life with Renee and my grandmother Marie before we moved to Phoenix and if given a chance I would love to move to California. He smiled and told me that he had the same thought. He had a very beautiful smile I observed which made me blush. I had never given him much of a thought and now when I thought of it he did look cute in his own human way with his pale blond hair and blue eyes and I found myself turning crimson at that. I decided to get to know him even if it never exceeded the realms of friendship. After talking for some more time he bid me goodbye as I made my way home.

The rest of the week passed by comfortably and quickly, as expected Edward did not return to school and none of his siblings bothered me. As I now knew he had gone to the Denali Coven to stay away from my scent and gain control over him. I spent my free time talking to Angela, Mike, Ben, Eric and Katie Marshalls and I had also formed an easy friendship with Angela and Mike and could talk to them for hours about random topics which were completely new for me. Jessica and Lauren were still a bit aloof but I did not give it much of a thought. I had dealt with such bitches before in Jane and Chelsea and it was better to ignore them and pretend like they don't exist than to give them unnecessary importance. Charlie and I had also built a good rapport and we were much more open as father- daughter than we had once been. I still cooked though he offered to clean instead of making me do all the work and once in a week we chose to go to the Forks Diner for dinner. My first weekend in Forks was pretty eventful with us going to La Push to spend time with Billy and Jake and me also going fishing with Charlie which brought a huge smile on his face. Jake introduced me to Quil and Embry and we spent hours in that old garage talking and laughing.

It was another Monday before Edward Cullen returned to school and sat next to me in Biology. The morning had passed well as Mike and I had gotten into a snow fight with him hitting me with a big squishy ball of dripping snow and I giving it back to him making my first ever snowfall extremely memorable. By the end of it we both were laughing holding our stomachs and were extremely close to one another as if our lips would touch any second. He coughed before taking two steps back and telling me that he would see me at lunch. I nervously smiled and nodded my head contemplating of why I had butterflies thinking of him kissing me and why I was completely okay with this idea. My track record with boys had been bad in either worlds and I was terrified of making the same mistakes again. I shook my head before telling him bye and making my way to the next class.

Lunch came by quickly and I walked to cafeteria with Jessica after attending another boring and repetitive lecture of Spanish.

"Bella" she said stopping me in my tracks as I observed the mush balls that were flying everywhere

"Stay away from Mike" she scowled threateningly "He is mine"

I rolled my eyes at her possessiveness "Before you go around marking your territory why don't you ask him once if he is actually 'yours' or not and if he agrees to be 'yours' I promise I will stay away" I said walking away before she could answer.

I caught up with Mike outside the cafeteria and he laughed at the ice melting the spikes in his hair. He told me of the snow fight he had just gotten into as we were in the line to buy food and I laughed at his ridiculous playfulness. I was just taking my tray back to the table when I felt eyes on me and turned in that direction.

The other four were laughing as their hair was entirely saturated with melting snow but Edward was staring directly at me as if daring me to look away. I defiantly looked at him for a minute before sitting on the table with my back to him not even turning once in the entire hour.

Mike accompanied me to Biology telling me of an epic battle of Blizzard he was planning in the parking lot after school and I groaned and told him that in no way was I being a part of that. He just looked at me in a teasing manner before saying 'we will see' making me blush at his look.

He walked me to my table where Edward Cullen was already seated and a huge part of me wished that I was anywhere but here but I knew that this had to be done. Mr. Banner soon arrived and walked around the classroom distributing one microscope and a box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for another few minutes and I doodled in my notebook waiting for the conversation that I knew was about to happen.

I very clearly heard when the chair next to me moved but I forced my eyes to stay at the book in front of me.

"Hello" said a quiet musical familiar voice making me look up at his disheveled appearance as he sat as far as he could from me. I was surprised to find that I felt absolutely no attraction towards him at this moment. Of course I knew that he looked good as all vampires did but there were no sparks between us.

"My name is Edward Cullen" he continued "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan"

"What changed?" I asked him in a monotonous manner

"Excuse me, I don't understand" he said in a confused tone as his head scrunched together as if he was trying to read me and was failing miserably.

"I asked what changed between last week and this week? Last week you were pretending like I was the most repulsive foul smelling person to exist on the planet which was rude by the way and today you are pretending like everything is dandy and perfect. So I ask what changed and why would any girl with even a little bit of self respect talk to you after you insulted her like this?"

He looked at me like a fish gaping out of water as his mouth opened and closed a few times. I knew I was being rude and unfair to him but I was still angry at him for manipulating me and for confusing his pull for my blood to be something more. I was angry at Alice who was my best friend for taking her brother's side and telling me that I was being a brat by divorcing Edward on such a 'small matter'. I was angry at Esme for crying at my leaving but not saying a word in my favor and at Carlisle for saying that Edward could never do anything wrong. I was angry at Rosalie for giving me the 'I told you so look' and at Emmett and Jasper who claimed to be my older brothers but chose to support their 'family' when I needed them. Yes I knew that it was my fault too for falling for what I thought was love but I was just a naïve madly in love teenager who knew no better and had craved for affection all her life from her aloof father and harebrained mother and in my opinion I had paid enough for my one mistake.

"I am sorry?" he asked rather than said as if confused of what he was apologizing for

"You should be" I said before looking ahead "I wish I could say it was nice meeting you Mr. Cullen but it was not"

I ignored him for the rest of the lecture and told Mr. Banner that I had already done this lab before in Phoenix and so he kindly excused me and told me to read my textbook in silence. I pretended to read till Mike finished with his lab before we started talking once again. Edward did not try to talk to me once after that though I knew that he was listening to our conversation.

The next day when I woke up and saw the silver chains on my truck I knew that today was the day that everything changed. It was the day Tyler's van almost killed me and Edward used his superhuman strength to save me in a way exposing his self and making me take my first step close to finding his truth.

I left for school in the same manner after having breakfast with Charlie promising him that I would go fishing once again with him on Sunday and made my way to the parking lot parking my truck far away from where I had parked it the last time. I got down of my truck and waited for what I knew was going to happen and very soon the exact same scene repeated itself but instead of his van leading towards me it led towards an empty wall. I closed my eyes in hope that the collision would have been stopped from happening by some twist in fate but it did happen and soon Tyler was taken to the hospital with injuries. Charlie who had come to check the scene asked me if I was okay and not in shock as that was my usual parking space and I could have been the one on the stretcher instead but I just nodded my head and made my way to the hospital with Mike, Angela and the others as the Cullens just stood near their car and stared at us.

Life continued as normal after that and fortunately Edward and his siblings kept their distance from me and I pretended to not notice every weird detail of theirs like they never showed face on a rare sunny day or the fact that their trays were always full when they left the cafeteria after lunch. I spent my free time with Jake, Quil and Embry on the reservation and with Angela, Mike, Ben and Eric in school. Apparently Jessica had asked Mike out and he had said no so she was angry and upset with him and me at the moment. Anyways I hardly missed her friendship.

"Hey Bella" said Mike coming to where I was standing talking to Angela on a rare sunny day in Forks in the end of April. Like I had guessed with me changing parts of the future the incident with James and Victoria had never occurred though I had made it a point to warn Charlie of going in the woods on those days. It was also rumored that the Cullens were leaving town next month as Dr. Cullen had been offered a new job in Ithaca but I of course knew that they were leaving because they looked younger than they were pretending to be and people were starting to get suspicious.

I smiled as I waited for Mike to continue and Angela excused herself saying that Ben was looking for her

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" asked Mike

I shook my head

"There is new movie I really wanted to see. Do you want to come with me? We can also have dinner together afterwards" he asked nervously

"Mike are you asking me out on a date?" I asked him in a teasing manner

"If you want it to be"

I nodded my head as a smile appeared on my face. Well what harm could one date do?

"I would like that"

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Honey you home?" I asked as I unlocked the front door to see an empty dark living room. I frowned as I took in its empty appearance. I searched for my phone in my bag checking to see if I had any unseen messages or missed calls but there were none. That was strange as today was Friday and he always shut office early on Fridays and if he was going out with friends or staying back till late he always dropped in a message telling me that he would be late. I shrugged it off assuming he must have forgotten.

I walked to the kitchen and after placing my bag on the counter grabbed myself a glass and poured out some water before thinking of what I was going to prepare for dinner tonight. Hopefully by the time dinner was made he would be home.

A voice from the living room pulled my attention and I made my way to see what it was. My feet stopped in the tracks when I took in the appearance of the living room lit with candles and my man kneeling down on one knee in the middle of a circle made of rose petals holding a ring in his hands.

"Mike" I asked surprised as I looked at him

Our one date had turned to several and before we knew it we were officially together. We had dated throughout the entire senior year and when the time to go to college came both of us left to go to the University of California, Los Angeles together making our promise of going back to California one day true. The entire college years had been spent together studying, partying or working and before we knew it we were graduates. A late night call a few months later from Mike's now deceased father had made us take the decision of returning back to Forks so that Mike could take the responsibility of his family shop Forks Outfitters. He had to return to learn the business and I was in no way letting him go without me so both of us had packed our bags and drove the twenty hour distance back to Forks to start our new life together.

And so here I was at the age of 27 working in Forks Elementary School as a teacher standing in front of my boyfriend of ten years and the most important person in my life.

"Hey Arizona" he said making me smile at the old nickname "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" I shrieked out in joy before running into his open arms

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Night night little girl it's time for your sleep,

Hush now no crying, not even a peep,

You're a tired little lady so good and so sweet

We're so lucky you've made us complete"

I cooed to my little angel sleeping in my arms as her eyes fluttered shut and her breath evened out. I kissed her little forehead before lying her down gently in her crib and making my way to the now always dirty living room. Seriously with a fifteen day old child I didn't know what cleanliness meant anymore and neither did I know what a full night's sleep meant but one look at that little angel and every pain and discomfort in the world just disappeared.

"She fell asleep?" asked Mike from his place on the couch with a laptop on his lap. Lady luck had shined on him and recently he had opened two new outlets of Forks Outfitters in the state of Washington which made him perpetually always busy but his girls were not complaining as whenever either one of us needed him he was always there for us.

"Finally" I said as I sat next to him on the couch exhausted. Today putting her off to sleep had been an extra long affair.

He moved the laptop from his lap placing it on the center table, asking me to lie my head down in his lap. As I laid my head in his lap he started lightly massaging my temples making me sigh in relief

"Charlie called. He was asking if we were coming for dinner tomorrow. He is dying to spend time with his only grandchild" he said exaggerating on 'only grandchild' as Charlie had put it. Charlie was crazy after our daughter and she was the apple of his eyes. He pampered and adored her to another level and a bright smile was always on his face when she was near which always made me in turn happy.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"I can leave early" he said

"I will call him then and tell him that we will be there" I said

"How do Jake and Olivia do this?" he asked after a few minutes of silence "Or Angela and Ben? Being new parents is tough"

"I seriously have no idea" I said with a small laugh

Jake and Olivia were now on baby No 3 and Olivia was pregnant again though Jake did not know it yet and Angela had just given birth to her fourth child and here I was dead on my feet with only baby No 1 but Mike and I had agreed on having no more. Reagan Kara Newton was enough for us. Mike did not know the exact reason why I had been so persistent to name our daughter Reagan since the first month itself even before we knew that we were having a daughter. All he knew was that a girl named Reagan had saved my life once back in Phoenix. It was more than that though I owed my life and my happiness to that crazy vampire with an even crazier power as I would have not been here without her.

"I love you" said Mike looking into my eyes

"I love you too" I said giving him a peck on the lips and then we heard a cry come from the nursery and we got up from the couch and made our way to her room.


End file.
